Miniature Garden NonsenseA Strange Doll House
by YuukiixZero
Summary: Hakoniwa Tonchinkan translation Miniature Garden"Hakoniwa Tonchinkan -a strange doll house-", whose title can be translated to "Miniature Garden Nonsense", is an original one-shot written by Takeshi Kuma, editor in charge of Kuroshitsuji and supervisor for the KSII TV series btw, according to the OP credits and published on Black Tabloid.Ciel's point of view from teabox I DONT OWN


Miniature Garden Nonsense -a strange doll house-

_**I DO NOT OWN THIS! I was browsing and found the translation for it so I decided to put it up! Do you remember the story Yana Toboso talked about in her veeery long diary entry?**_

_**"Hakoniwa Tonchinkan -a strange doll house-", whose title can be translated to "Miniature Garden Nonsense", is an original one-shot written by Takeshi Kuma, editor in charge of Kuroshitsuji (and supervisor for the KSII TV series btw, according to the OP credits) and published on Black Tabloid.**_  
_**It's quite interesting actually, because it gives us another insight into the story...**_

_**Anyway, it's short, just read it, As far as I can tell It's Ciel's point a view from the..You guessed it TEABOX! So this is is basically from Season Two when his soul was trapped inside the teabox with his family ring I think? XD**_

_**Beware: even though you will probably understand who the narrator is, it doesn't mean the story is completely intelligible. It still reminds of an acid trip 8D I think they smoked pages of Alice In Wonderland for this series... I thought it was only the OVA but I must reconsider, lol.**_  
_**MY MIND=BLOWN**_

When did I wake up from this long, long sleep? I'm in a mysterious world.  
The day is night and the night is day.  
The new moon shines in the sky.  
The sun hides the trees and grass.  
The boundless earth is blocked on all sides by walls of steel, the luxuriant forest has withered, I can smell the scent of Nilgiri. I doze with my eyes open and scream without a mouth. Yes...  
I've always been alone with someone else.

I ask myself.  
"Where am I?"  
Another me answers.  
"In the mansion of a distinguished noble family."  
A different me further replies.  
"This is a miniature garden. We are trapped inside."

I ask myself.  
"How long have I been here?"  
Another me answers.  
For a long, long time."  
A different me further replies.  
"There's no use wondering how long. We aren't here in the first place."

I ask myself.  
"How can I leave this place?"  
Another me answers.  
"There's no need to. A worse hell is waiting outside."  
A different me further replies.  
"It's easy. Just call for help."

I ask myself.  
"Who am I?"  
The two me whisper.  
"I am me."  
"I am me."

Suddenly, a dazzling light illuminates this large miniature garden. Is it already night?  
"Oh, you're still asleep?"  
The light that shines on my face is the waving blond hair of the boy who just appeared... His sky blue eyes are glittering. He begins to speak to me, a mischievous smile on his face. I thought I was awake.  
"I can't wait to talk to you. I'm sure it'll be fucking fun. Don't you agree?"  
"Yes, master..."  
A man in glasses is standing next to him. He is clad in a pitch-black tailcoat and his eyes are as gold as the boy's hair.  
"Then get moving!"  
It looks like the master was offended by the butler's cold behavior. At his words the man, as if worked by a spring, bends his body forward in the shape of a bow and waits on.  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
His eyes are brighter than the sun, yet colder than darkness... I am frozen, pierced by his gaze, even though I am not even reflected in it. Nothing is but that boy.  
As if satisfied with the butler's attitude, his expression changes drastically and he turns his back to us, a smile on his face.  
"Oh well. No one can go against me, and then I have this butler on my side. See you."  
The sun is hidden and the world falls back into darkness. It goes back to be the peaceful world lighted by the new moon.

I tell myself.  
"That boy is the ruler of this miniature garden."  
"That boy is the ruler of this mansion."  
"I cannot go against that boy."

This is a bizarre, odd, weird, abnormal, broken world.  
This bizarre, odd, weird, abnormal, broken world is ruled by a golden prince.  
And a pitch-black butler serves the prince.  
I am just a helpless caterpillar in their hands. ...My strength slips away.  
Why did I wish to leave this place? Why did I try to call for help? As I said, there is no need to leave... I close my eyes again, silently. I just want to float in this large, small miniature garden, entrusting my body to the scent of Nilgiri...

...Bam bam.  
Who is it?

Bam bam bam.  
Who is knocking at the door?  
Wait, there are no doors here. I open my eyes again, and what do I see...?  
An upturned world!?  
Up-side-down.  
The sky trembles beneath my feet, the earth is falling on me! The quiet world keeps on rolling, I tumble down as well. The other me bounces too.  
This is the first hell I experience in this miniature garden.  
When I come to myself the sky... a raven sky appears before my eyes! So close that I can almost touch it!

I ask myself.  
"Where am I?"  
Another me answers.  
"In the mansion of a distinguished noble family."  
A different me further replies.  
"This is a miniature garden. We are trapped inside."

I ask myself.  
"How long have I been here?"  
Another me answers.  
"For a long, long time."  
A different me further replies.  
"There's no use wondering how long. We aren't here in the first place."

I ask myself.  
"How can I leave this place?"  
Another me answers.  
"There's no need to. A worse hell is waiting outside."  
A different me further replies.  
"It's easy. Just call for help."

That is why I stretch out my arms and scream at the top of my lungs!

"I am... me."

END


End file.
